A Right Wrong
by HereIGoAgain
Summary: Oz removed his dripping hands from Gil's bare legs, the smile never leaving his face. "I'm ready for you, Gil." Oz/Gil, before Oz enters Abyss.


**A/N: I started this fic months ago. I'd nearly finished but...then didn't, and it sat on my comp...unfinished. Till today. It was originally entitled "Bathtub smex OzxGil" so you can imagine what will transpire here. **

**There are two young boys doing very naughty explicit things in a bathtub. There's your warning, so go away if you don't like it. **

**Yes, it does take place before Oz goes into the Abyss so AGAIN Oz and Gil are still young teenagers. I imagine it to take place a month or so before Oz turns fifteen. Something like that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts.  
...Duh.**

**

* * *

**

_**A Right Wrong**_

"You want me to _what_?"

Oz held up a finger and grinned. "Gil what's wrong? You're blushing. It's not a weird request or anything."

"B-b-b-but-"

Oz smirked and leaned forward, putting a finger over Gil's lips, silencing him. Gil's eyes widened. "I just need help. It's hard to do it properly by yourself, you know."

Gil squeaked. "Then how have you been m-managing for the p-past fourteen years?"

Oz lifted his finger from Gil's lips and turned around, smiling at Gil over his shoulder. "I just want your help this time. So be in my room a couple hours after sunset, okay Gil?" He grinned at his servant and bounded off into the mansion.

"Ah-I..." Gil hung his head, his hands curled into tight fists.

This was not going to end well.

**b~~r~~e~~a~~k~~9~~8~~7~~b~~r~~e~~a~~k~~6~~5~~4~~b~~r~~e~~a~~k~~3~~2~~1~~0**

"Y-young m-master?" Gil squeaked as he entered Oz's room.

Oz's head popped out from behind the bathroom door. He grinned. "Close the door behind you Gil. Lock it too, since I'll be naked and vulnerable."

Gil had trouble stopping his jaw from hitting the floor. Flushing, he fumbled for the doorknob, clicking the lock into place. Oh lords, his face couldn't _possibly_ look as red as it felt...

Gil turned back around. Oz had disappeared back into the bathroom.

Maybe if he just stood there Oz would for—

"Gil, come on!"

Oh well.

Gil timidly entered the bathroom. He gasped a little when he saw Oz sitting on the edge of the tub, swinging his legs back and forth, his shirt half undone, his jacket and pants on the floor.

"Ah!" Gil's hands flew to cover his eyes. "Y-young master, you're—"

Oz giggled. "You didn't expect to be washing my back with my clothes on, did you? Besides, I told you I'd be naked."

Gil squeaked.

Oz got up, and to his horror, Gil found himself (it was involuntary, it had to be!) peeking around his hands, his eyes following the blonde's pale thighs as he walked past Gil and locked the bathroom door shut.

Oz turned to look at Gil who blushed and snapped his eyes foreword again.

Oz smirked and walked back towards the tub, taking care to brush close against Gil as he passed him.

Gil swallowed. Thank the heavens he still had _his_ clothes on.

"Okay Gil, take off your uniform."

Gil gasped before he could stop himself. "M-master?"

Oz grinned, dipping a finger into the water. "Hurry up. The water won't stay hot."

"But...why?"

"I don't want you to get your clothes wet," Oz said, the picture of innocence. He trailed his fingers over his shirt fastenings, then hastened to take the whole thing off.

Gil whirled around, his face flaming. "Y-young master, I—"

"Hurry up, Gil," Oz sang.

Gil hesitated for a few seconds, then with trembling hands, slowly took off his blue outer garments. He shivered as the last piece of blue material hit the floor, leaving him in a practically see through undershirt and faded out underwear.

There was a soft _splash. _Gil continued to stare at the locked door in a hopeless sort of way.

"Gil, don't just stand there. You look like an idiot. Turn around."

Gil turned, keeping his eyes locked firmly the faded out wall behind the tub. Huh. That shouldn't be faded out, he'd have to do something a—

"Gil!" Oz splashed to get his attention, laughing a little. Gil shook his head and looked down at Oz. Oz was smirking at him from the tub water. His blonde hair was still dry on top, but several ends of it had touched the water, and they now stuck to his face in neck in dark blonde strands. Gil's gaze wandered to Oz's bare shoulders, and it marveled him at how smooth and pale they were.

_Oh no._

_I didn't just think that, I didn't just think that!_

Oz smacked the side of the tub with his hand. "Sit here, Gil."

"Umm..." Gil mumbled as he inched slowly towards the tub. Oz's eyes were twinkling mischievously. Gil's stomach was doing flip flops.

He sat down heavily on the side of the tub. Oz grinned and scooted up a little so he sat closer to Gil. Gil bit his lip, anxious.

"Young master, do you want me to—"

"Sh," Oz said, reaching for the bar of soap at the head of the tub. He rubbed it until his hands were bubbly and soapy, and then he scrubbed vigorously at his face.

"Young—"

Oz interrupted Gil's question by dunking his head completely under the water. Gil yelped nervously, but Oz came up for air a few seconds later, his hair now completely soaked and several shades darker than its normal color. Adorably, it stuck up in certain areas the way it usually did, and Gil found himself wanting to touch it.

_Aah, no!_ Gil thought. _This is the worst time to be thinking like _that—

"Gil," Oz smiled sweetly, holding out the bar of soap. "You can do it now, if you like."

Gil gulped. Was it just him, or had Oz's voice lowered about three octaves in that last sentence?

"Uh," Gil said dumbly, taking the soap. He squeaked, forgetting that those damn things were _slippery_ when wet. It slid uselessly through his hand and plopped into the water.

"Ah, no! I'm sorry!" Gil practically squealed. Without thinking, he dived forward, his hand smacking against the bottom of the tub in his desperate attempt to catch the slippery bar of soap.

"Gilbert, that was silly," Oz said, watching him with amused eyes. "I could have done it. Though since you got your arm all wet, you might as well get it yourself."

Gil nodded meekly, then proceeded to move his fingers over the bottom of the tub. Feeling...where was...

_Oh. _

_That was not soap._

Skin. Smooth skin, impossibly smooth under the cover of water, and Gil felt as though the nerves on his fingers were all exploding at once. He froze, then abruptly yanked his hand out of the water, splashing both himself and Oz in the process.

"Y-y-young—"

Oz grinned at Gil and to Gil's disbelief, lifted a leg out of the water, placing his foot right in Gil's lap, exposing the top of his thigh.

"You touched my thigh, Gil." Oz leaned forward, grinning delightedly. "Is Gil trying improper things—"

"No!" Gil squeaked, shaking his head vigorously. "No, young master, I swear it was an accident, I was just looking for—"

"Here," Oz giggled, sliding his foot off of Gil and dropping the soap onto his legs. Gil stared it.

"You found it!"

Oz's eyes sparkled. "Mhm."

Gil looked at him nervously. It couldn't be possible that Oz had just been teasing him, making him search for the soap and—

Gil fought the desire to hang his head. Of course that's what had happened. He'd probably gotten the soap the second it had fallen into the water.

_Dang it! He was..._

Gil gasped. "Young master!"

Oz removed his dripping hands from Gil's bare legs, the smile never leaving his face. "I'm ready for you, Gil."

Gil flushed. _Oh, he was _really_ being mean today..._

Oz turned around and straightened a little, so nearly all of his back was exposed. Gil stared, gulping. If Oz raised himself just the slightest bit more he'd be exposing...

_No, no. Don't think about that _Gil thought frantically.

"Gil?" Oz glanced at his servant expectantly, a sweet smile gracing his angelic (_demonic would make so much more sense_) features.

"O-okay," Gil said nervously. He dipped his hands in the water, with the soap, and rubbed at the bar vigorously. He glanced up to see Oz staring back, smirking at him.

"Young—?"

"Heh," Oz turned around, grinning. Gil stared at the back of his head, feeling like he'd missed something.

After a moment, Gil put the soap down on the side of the tub, then reached out, his hands hovering inches over Oz's back. The skin was wet and shining in the room's dim light...Gil marveled that he was being given permission to—

"Giil."

"Yes!" Gil squeaked, and then lowered his hands onto Oz's back.

Oz breathed out a little, smiling around the happy sigh. Gil's breath hitched and he could feel his face heating up.

_Just wash his back, Gilbert. That's all you have to do._

Gil breathed in slowly, then proceeded to move his hands slowly over Oz's back. His fingers skimmed over Oz's spine; his master's body was still young and thin, nothing yet matured. But Gil liked Oz how he was. He always would. He rubbed his hands over the skin, lifting one hand to grab a small towel resting on a shelf behind Gil. When Oz felt it touch his skin he said, "I don't want that, Gil. I asked _you_ to do it."

Gil stared at the back of his head. "But young master, my hands can't get the dirt as well—"

Oz lifted his head and turned to look at Gil fully over his shoulder. His lips, pink and wet from his recent dip in the water, curved into a smile. "Your hands can do things that towel _can't_."

Gil's eyes widened. "Um...I don't know..."

Oz reached back, grabbed the towel out of Gil's hands and threw it to the opposite side of the room. "I don't want it."

Gil sniffed. "Okay..."

He lathered up his hands with the soap once more and continued to rub and wash at Oz's back.

"Mm," Oz murmured, tilting his head back a little. "Gil, that feels really good."

"I-I'm glad, young master," Gil mumbled, blushing furiously. He unintentionally pressed against the pale skin harder than intended, in his embarrassed state. Oz let out a little gasp and Gil's eyes widened.

"Y-young master Oz, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—!"

Oz laughed, looking back at Gil again. "Continue, Gil."

Gil hesitated, then continued to rub at Oz's back. He came close to Oz's lower back. His fingers accidentally brushed over the soft skin hidden under the water, and Oz shuddered under his touch.

"Y-young—"

"Call me Oz right now. Please Gil?"

"Oz...I'm sorry. I—"

Oz smirked at him. "Gil, I said it feels good." He scooted back a little, pressing his back into Gil's hands. "You're good with your hands," he purred.

"Th-that's...that's very kind of you to say," Gil said, his face heating up furiously. "I'm glad it pleases you."

"Mhm," Oz smiled slowly, turning so Gil's hands were now resting loosely on his shoulders. "It pleases me _very much_."

Gil opened his mouth, then closed it. He tried again, but nothing seemed to be coming out. Was Oz's face closer than it had been two seconds ago? It definitely was.

"Y-y-you should turn around so I can continue," Gil squeaked as Oz lifted himself closer. Oz stopped inches from Gil's face. He smiled, and then his tongue darted out and licked at Gil's cheek.

"GAAH!" Gil squealed, almost falling backwards. Oz grinned evilly and grabbed Gil's arms, pulling forward.

"Young master Oz!" Gil screamed and then he was underwater with a loud _SPLASH._

_"_Pfaah!" Gil gasped, his head splashing out of the water. His hair was dark, soaking mess, wavy strands clinging to his cheeks and his neck. His shirt was useless, a complete see though rag clinging to his skin.

"Oz!" Gil gasped, in shock. Oz grinned at him and crept closer. Gil felt his master's hand against his chest, pushing him roughly against the back of the tub.

"Y-young-"

"You can call me Oz, Gil," Oz repeated, a delighted tone coating his voice. Gil felt Oz straddle his hips, and felt like he was about to die right there when Oz's bare legs brushed and pressed against his own.

_Oh my God, oh my God, he is naked _everywhere_!_

"St-what are you doing, young master?"'

Oz quirked an eyebrow, his smile lopsided and relaxed. "I said call me Oz, Gil."

"B-b-but—why did you—you pulled me in!"

Oz's eyes opened wide. "I just prevented you from breaking your head on the _hard_ floor."

Gil let out a choked squeak. "H-har..." he cut himself off, then smacked a hand onto his left cheek, the one Oz had licked.

"Y-you licked me!"

Oz positively beamed. "You looked so cute, almost good enough to eat." He leaned in even closer and murmured in Gil's ear, "I wanted a taste."

"Y-young—"

Oz pulled back and smashed his lips against Gil, forcing him to seriously _shut up._

Both their lips were wet and easily slid over other, almost automatically, albeit clumsily. But Gil didn't even notice. All he knew was that _Oz_ was _kissing_ him and...and oh my _Lord_ he was _naked!_

Oz pulled back before Gil could even process what had happened. Gil stared at him, dumbstruck.

"I said _Oz_."

"But young—"

Again, Oz leaned forward and kissed Gil roughly, this time pushing his tongue forward to roam over Gil's lips, searching for an entrance, one that Gil wasn't ready to make.

Oz pulled back, licking his lips slowly, his eyes shining. "What do you call me, Gil?"

"Oz," Gil said faintly, sounding dazed.

Oz smiled and pressed himself flush against Gil's body. Gil gasped when he felt...

_Oh my God, Oz has an erection, he is rubbing himself against me, what do I do?_

"Youn—Oz," Gil corrected himself quickly as Oz moved himself against Gil's body. "I-I-I,"

"Mmm," Oz murmured into Gil's ear. Gil bit back a choked gasp when Oz's hands slid down to grasp at Gil's hips, his fingers digging into his skin.

_Oh my God. The only thing separating me from him is this pathetic excuse for a shirt and really, really thin, short underwear and I can _feel_ him..._

Oz pulled his head back to smirk at Gil's beet red face and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Do you feel good?" he murmured into Gil's neck, pulling Gil's hips up sharply against his as he thrust foreword.

"A-ah!" Gil cried before he could stop himself, his head falling back. "Young—"

"Ah, ah, ah," Oz chidded. He lifted his hands, placed them on either side of Gil's face, then leaned foreword and kissed him hard.

It was hard to think about keeping his mouth closed when Oz was humping up against him, his right hand sliding slowly back into his thick black hair and clutching the strands tightly. His mouth opened easily when he felt Oz's tongue at his lips. Oz smiled against Gil's lips as his tongue slid into the inviting warmth. He rubbed his tongue against Gil's and Gil bucked up against Oz's body, sucking hard on Oz's tongue.

_Oh. My. God._

Oz pulled back, taking his sweet time to pull his tongue back in his mouth. He licked at Gil's jaw, then bumped their foreheads together, smiling.

"Mm, Gil."

Gil stared at Oz blankly for a moment, then realized what had _just happened._

"Oh!" Gil exclaimed, pulling his head back and slapping his hands over his face. "I'msosorry," he squeaked in a jumble.

Oz kissed at the back of Gil's hands, and Gil felt his stomach flip.

_Oh Lord…_

"I can't see your face Gil," Oz complained, nuzzling at Gil's neck. He kissed the wet skin there, licking up the water droplets with his tongue.

"O-Oz that is not very hygienic," Gil said anxiously through his fingers. Oz had just been bathing in this water!

Oz giggled. "Gil, you're so cute."

Gil pressed his hands more fiercely against his face mumbling a mantra into his hand that sounded very much like "nononono."

Oz raised his eyebrows and said, "Gil, you're going to have to look at me."

"No, thank you."

A smile crept onto Oz's face. Well he could always just…

"Aiee!" Gil squealed, his hands flying from his face to clamp down on Oz's shoulders. "O-Oz that—that feels—"

"Hm?" Oz murmured, his tongue curling around Gil's earlobe. He bit down on the soft skin and flicked his tongue over it. Gil's mouth fell open and he slowly arched up against Oz, his breath coming past his lips in short little pants.

"It feels…" Oz prompted, blowing into Gil's ear.

"A-aah," Gil squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head in an attempt to shoo Oz away, but Oz merely descended on the dripping skin of his neck.

"W-why are you d-doing this?" Gil gasped.

Oz nuzzled Gil's neck with his nose and smiled. "I like you."

"Th-that's…" Gil didn't know what to say, and Oz's teeth on his neck really wasn't helping his thought process. "I like y-you too, Oz," Gil mumbled. "B-but why…all of…a sudden?"

Oz pulled back, and Gil slumped back against the bathtub wall, shivering. Red marks adorned his neck, and Oz's eyes shone as they passed over them. He reached forward, grabbing the end of Gil's thin undershirt and pulling it up. Gil's eyes widened and he automatically snapped his arms down to his sides, splashing water onto Oz and him.

Oz smirked and slowly slid his hands over Gil's, leaning forward a little as he did so. "Gil, please?"

Gil breathed in shallowly, staring at Oz with wide eyes. Oz's shone, pleading like a puppy's would. He licked his lips, though this time there was an air of nervousness about it.

_He is completely acting—trying to win you over._

Oz smiled and then, quite innocently, snuggled up to Gil, wrapping his arms around his servant's middle, resting his head on his chest.

"You're warm, Gil," Oz said quietly, the now lukewarm water sloshing around them.

"I…"

Oz tilted his head up and pressed his lips against a purpling mark on Gil' neck making the younger boy shiver. Oz smiled and continued to softly kiss at the tender skin around Gil's neck. The lower his lips went, the faster Gil's breathing got. Oz's lips brushed the soaked collar of Gil's "shirt" and Gil mumbled something incoherently, his fingers reaching up to pull the shirt down, trying to give Oz more _skin…_

"You want it off, then," Oz said with a giggle in his voice. This time when he went to take off the shirt, Gil lifted his arms obediently. Oz was positively radiating happiness. He tossed the shirt over the edge of the tub and it smacked against the floor with a wet _slap._ Oz ran his hands over Gil's thin chest, his fingers brushing over pert nipples, making Gil clench his teeth and arch back against the tub.

"A-ah," he moaned, gasping up at the ceiling. "O-Oz, you—"

"What felt good, Gil?" Oz asked, moving his lips against Gil's. He licked his own, therefore brushing against Gil's in the process. Gil opened his mouth automatically, his tongue poking out and sliding against Oz's.

Oz shivered, closing his lips over Gil's tongue and sucking gently, slowly bringing his hands down Gil's sides and fingering the elastic waistband of his underwear. When his fingers slipped beneath it, Gil broke free from Oz's kiss with a gasp. "O-Oz, what are you d-doing?"

"Gil," Oz murmured gently. "I'm not wearing anything. But you are. I just want to be as close to you…" he leaned forward to whisper into Gil's ear: "…as possible. Gil, you are mine."

Gil's eyes widened and Oz quickly pulled off his underwear, yanking it from around his ankles and throwing it overboard to join the dripping shirt.

"H-_hah!_" Gil cried when Oz pressed their hips together. "Oh—oh…!"

Oz panted heavily into Gil's ear, scraping his teeth against the already bitten neck. "Gil is aroused."

"Mm…mm," Gil shook his head from side to side, blushing furiously. "Oz—"

"Gil," Oz said firmly, making Gil freeze. "Gil, move up. Sit on the edge of the tub."

The color in Gil's face magnified. "B-b-b-but…"

"_Gil._"

Gil squeaked a little, then, his face beet red, slowly raised himself out of the tub, placing his bare bottom on the edge.

Oz smirked up at Gil, reaching out to brush a hand up his servant's erection.

"_Hah!_" Gil moaned, then quickly cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Gil," Oz murmured against Gil's pale thighs, his tongue darting out to lap up at the water dripping off his skin. "Look at me. Keep your eyes open."

Gil's shoulders hunched forward and he grabbed desperately at Oz's slick shoulders, his breath coming out in short pants. "O-Oz…"

Oz leaned forward, seeming sincerely hesitant for the first time since he'd started this whole thing, but then he quickly slipped his mouth over the tip of Gil's erection.

Gil literally _squealed, _his dull fingernails digging into the pale skin of Oz's shoulders.

"D-don't!" he cried, his fingernails ripping at Oz's delicate skin. "Y-young master—"

Oz glanced up at him, looking faintly (_unbelievably!_) annoyed. Gil felt teeth press lightly against his length and he shrieked in apprehension.

"Ah, Oz! I mean Oz, d-don't do that—"

Oz slid his hands over Gil's hips and moved his head farther down Gil's member, his tongue pressing roughly against the underside.

"Nn—nng," Gil panted, his fingers twisting at Oz's drenched hair, pulling and yanking incessantly as he tried to control his moans. But the feel of Oz's lips sliding over his erection, the _feel of that warmth enclosing it…_

_Too much. Oh good God, it was too much._

Gil almost sobbed, his stubby nails doing a surprising amount of damage against the back of Oz's neck. "I—I—" he gasped, shuddering.

Oz quickly pulled back and Gil's eyes widened.

"W-why did you—"

"Gil didn't want me to stop?" Oz grinned evilly, licking his lips. He brushed his hand over Gil's arousal, making Gil moan again.

"O-Oz…" Gil gasped. He shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the tub.

Oz abruptly stood and Gil squeaked and looked away, his face beet red.

"No, Gil," Oz chided, his fingers grabbing at Gil's chin. Gil was forced to turn his head back around, but before he could squeak a protest, Oz's mouth was on his and…

_Ohh…._

From this angle, there was no question of who the dominant person was. Oz pressed his mouth harder against Gil, forcing Gil to tilt his head back at an almost painful angle.

His tongue was demanding, and Gil could feel the bright blush on his cheeks quickly getting darker with every passing second. Oz's hands settled on Gil's cheeks, bruising the pale skin with his grip.

"Mmm!" Gil protested weakly, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks in submission. His hands settled on Oz's wrists, but he made no move to pull Oz's hands away. Oz was surprised, but pleased, when he felt Gil stretch his neck to press himself closer to Oz. Oz's tongue pressed down against Gil's, rubbing it sensually.

Gil gasped and turned his head a little, his face flaming red, eyes shimmering.

"I-I-I…"

Oz's lips trailed over his jaw, and Gil started when he felt teeth bite into his skin.

"G-God…"

"Don't speak blasphemy, Gil," Oz chided, his breath hot in his servant's ear.

"N-no…" Gil gasped. He turned his head, shocking Oz when he smashed their lips together.

They fell back into the water with a splash. Oz grunted in surprise, his hands flying to grab at the edges of the tub so he wouldn't be submerged in the water. Gil pulled back, breathing hard, his eyes wide.

"Oz, I want to…to please you."

Oz's face broke out into a wide grin. "Gil is pleasing me right now."

"I want to please you more," Gil whispered. He was on all fours in the tub. His shoulders lifted uncertainly and he tilted his head shyly to the right, his raven black hair falling into his golden eyes, beautiful, dark dripping strands.

Oz lifted his hand and traced Gil's pale, swollen lips with a finger. Gil flushed before opening his mouth and taking Oz's finger in with his tongue. Oz inhaled sharply, a smirk breaking across his lips, his eyes sparkling. He forced in another finger and Gil sucked on it hard, his tongue gently roving over and around the digits. Oz moved closer to Gil, his breaths coming hard and fast. Gil's eyes slid shut; a red blush still stained his pale cheeks.

"_Gil_."

Oz quickly pulled his fingers out of Gil's mouth told Gil face the other way.

Gil obeyed, his entire body trembling. Not in fear—in anticipation. He may look younger, but he _was _fourteen, and he _did_ know how some things were done.

Oz's fingers brushed over Gil's sides and Gil whimpered. "Oz!" he pleaded, shaking his head. "I really…I really want you."

Oz moved so he was next to Gil. He smiled at him, then reached down and yanked on his leg so Gil, with a splash, ended up with his butt against the bathtub's bottom.

"I changed my mind," Oz said, grinning at Gil as he arranged his servant's legs so they were on either side of his hips and pulling him closer. "I want you watch you while…"

Gil's face was akin to a tomato. "Lift yourself up a little," Oz said, his eyes piercing Gil's, who was able to pull himself up off the bathtub's bottom by putting his hands on either side of the tub. Oz trailed his fingers all over Gil's lower body. He could only stutter and gasp, and then _scream_ when Oz pushed a finger inside him.

Gil's head thrashed from side to side—he didn't know what to make of the intrusion. It felt _weird_ it felt so _weird_ was it supposed to feel like this?

"Relax," Oz breathed into Gil's ear. He kissed Gil hard as he forced in another finger. Gil squeaked against Oz's lips.

"It's me," Oz murmured to Gil. "Oz. You like me?"

"I love you," Gil gasped, his entire body trembling as Oz's fingers slid in and out of his body. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Oz's eyes shone at Gil's words, sliding even closer. "Then…_trust me_."

Something a lot bigger than two fingers entered Gil, who stiffened immediately.

"Don't do that," Oz ordered, capturing Gil's lower lip between his teeth and biting down hard. Gil nearly squealed at the sharp pain.

Oz gasped shallowly, his erection only halfway inside of Gil. He wanted…_he really wanted to go more_…but Gil was panicking, stiffening up, and Oz didn't want to hurt his servant.

He loved him too.

Oz grit his teeth, digging his nails into Gil's hips so he could keep a hold of the underwater skin.

"Trust me, Gil?" Oz asked, leaning forward. Gil opened his eyes to meet Oz's gaze.

He nodded.

Oz's nails ripped against Gil's delicate skin as he moved his hips up, up all the way and he was _completely inside Gil_, Gil who shrieked, his black hair flying as his head fell back.

It _hurt_ it did hurt, a lot…

Oz pulled back and thrust up again and Gil whimpered. Oz was gasping, and when Gil looked, he saw a pink flush was dusting his master's cheeks as he pulled out and pushed in again.

_Oz is blushing!_

When Oz thrust in _again_, a whine escaped Gil's lips, and he found that had almost felt…_really good_.

Oz's eyes closed and he leaned back against the tub wall, his hips thrusting up and down, going faster and faster and….

"_Harder!_" Gil shrieked when Oz hit _that spot_ _oh my God it felt really good now Oz is inside me he's…he's doing _this_ to me and it feels _so good.

Oz smirked a little. "I like hearing Gil talk dirty."

"N-no!" Gil whimpered, his own hips starting to move in synch with Oz's thrusts. The bathtub water was splashing over the sides, the floor a sopping, wet mess. Oz groaned when Gil slammed himself down on his hips just as he was moving his own hips up.

"Oh, Gil," he gasped. "_Gil._"

Oz suddenly shoved Gil back, so hard that the small boy ended up hitting the other end of the tub. Before Gil could think twice about what had just happened or be upset about Oz being _gone_, Oz was whispering in his ear, telling him, _"You can get on all fours now, Gil._"

And he did as he was told, and Oz wasted no time, quickly slamming himself against Gil's fragile little body, going _in_ as deep as he could.

How wrong. _Oz knew it was going to end up like this, _and he _knew it was wrong_. But he wasn't bothered, it felt good, and Gil would do anything to make Oz happy, and Gil _loved_ him, and _Oz _loved _Gil, _and it was definitely a _right_ wrong.

"_Oz!_"

His master's name broke through Gil's lips in a scream, a scream that sent the blonde over the edge. He moaned and thrust back into Gil hard enough to force the small body halfway out of the tub as he came inside of him.

"_Gil_."

Gil was gasping for breath in quick, alarmingly hard pants. Traces of his own orgasm were on his thin, pale chest, and Oz nearly tackled Gil in a hug, his pink, wet lips pressing against Gil's with fervor.

"I love you, Gil."

Gil blushed, his mind racing.

Had they really just done that?

Gil trembled from the aftermath as Oz settled in-between his legs, cuddling up against his servant. He sighed happily.

"We—we should…get out of the water," Gil said, his voice breathless. The bathwater was cool now. "It can't…be healthy…for you."

Oz opened an eye blearily, looking unbelievably relaxed and happy. But, with a sigh, he stood up, the water dripping off his naked body, causing Gil to blush (_still, after that!_), and stepped over the edge of the tub.

"What a mess," Oz grinned, his feet making small splashes as he walked across the bathroom floor to grab a towel. Gil had to catch himself on the edge of the tub when he stepped out of it, yelping a little when he slipped. Oz reached out and pulled Gil closer to him, wrapping the single towel around the both of them.

"Thank you for washing my back," Oz murmured. Gil stuttered, trying in vain to calm his racing heart.

"I didn't…really get a chance to," Gil mumbled.

"Oh?" Oz chuckled. "Well then. I suppose you'll have to make up for it tomorrow."

"T-t…."

"Yes," Oz purred. He leaned in and very gently, very sensually, kissed Gil's flushed cheek. "How does that sound?"

Gil couldn't possibly get any redder. (_Or any happier_.)

_**fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_**A/N: Well _some_ children do seem to be growing up fast, don't they? Little devils. Gil is so pathetically pathetic it's adorable *luffs on him* And Oz is so devilish. *luffs him too***

**Let's give luff to them together XD  
**

**Haha :P. I'm REALLY sorry if there are mistakes...I just...didn't feel like re-reading the entire thing over again, so I'm being lazy and awful and just sharing it anyway. I'll come back and fix mistakes later, thank you for understanding :3**

**for my Vampire Knight readers:  
****My Kaname/Zero fic "I Don't Care" is now "Condemn." I changed the name, like I said I might, and I'm happy with it. I'm trying to fix up some things. A problem with my writing, and it's showing up in that fic, is that I like speeding up processes a little. I need to add in more _time_ in the fic. Soo there's THAT update.**

** Thank you for reading this fic, and R&R if you please :). No flames. Unkind! x)  
**


End file.
